As a run-flat tire that may run safely for a certain distance in a state in which internal pressure is reduced due to a puncture or the like, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-116212 discloses a side-reinforced type run-flat tire in which a tire side portion is reinforced by a side-reinforcing rubber (a tire reinforcement layer).